The Miko and The Youkai
by sukiesamaru
Summary: This is based off the Disney movie: The Fox and the Hound.Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet when they are young-before they realize that they should be enemies-and start a friendship. What will happen when the truth comes out? Will things ever be the same?
1. Innocence

**well i had this idea after watching the movie The Fox and the Hound. :] so enjoy and review and tell me what you think! thanks!**

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter One: Innocence**

The small youkai wondered outside the castle. He was just a pup and he knew that he could not go far. For he was also a prince; his father had told him that this was a very important job. He didn't exactly understand all the terms to it. He just knew that for the most part others did what he wanted them to, and many went through great measure to protect him.

He looked off into the distance, wondering what was out there-in the rest of the world. His youkai senses where already well developed at his young age. He had really been alive for twelve years, however he looked about seven. Maybe eight.

Sesshoumaru's silver hair was slightly below his shoulders. Someday he hoped to have it as long his fathers. The young prince jerked his head up as he caught a strange scent.

He spent many of the past few years learning the scent of everything; amazed that he could store so much information. This scent he had never smelt. It smelt like warm vanilla and cinnamon.

He quickly took a glance around in search of anyone watching him. He smiled when he saw no one; he had after all snuck out of his normal nap time. The carrier of the sent was just beyond the trees. It wasn't far at all.

Making a split decision to find out where the scent was coming from- he ran in the direction of the trees. He was filled with joy to think that he might have something that would entertain him! He was just a pup after all; and pups shouldn't be locked up in big castles all the time. It's not like he understood the warnings he had always been given to stay close. He settled on the fact that he was still close.

OOooOO

The young miko sat staring into the small pond that flowed into a cave. It was a beautiful little place. Almost magical in a way. Keade would not be happy when she found out where she was. The girl sighed- that was hours away. No need to worry about that right now.

It felt good to break out on a small adventure. The girl giggled as she thought softly that maybe some thing would come and sweep her off in to a real-live adventure. One with honor and bravery. Where she would in the end conquer over all evil.

She sighed. She was treated different then the other children in her village. She knew that Keade was not her mother. She did not know her mother and father. She had assumed that they were dead.

Death was something that to a six year old was clear. Maybe not the harsh reality of it was clear- but she could most certainty understand it. When someone died; they fell asleep forever.

Keade would tell her that she was too young to be out by herself, but Kagome was no fool. She knew that she was different, and that;s why other treated her differently. She knew that she had…something. Her young mind could not come up with anything to describe what she had, but she knew that she had.

She dragged her hand through the water, complete oblivious to the being that had just joined her at the pond.

"What are you doing." She jumped at the sound of a foreign voice. She rearranged herself, making sure not to fall into the water as she looked up at the boy in front of her. His silver hair shined and his golden eyes gleamed with warmth and curiosity.

"I'm playing by the pond." She answered simply, finding no other words to speak.

The boy tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "dragging your hand through the water is hardly playing at all." Kagome smiled as she looked back at the water.

"Well this is the first time I've ever been away from the village. I guess I don't know how to really play." Her voice was soft yet cheerful. A six year old did not know how to hide emotion, and she was very excited to meet someone new that seemed to treat her nice. She liked his strange looks too.

The boy came and sat closer to her. "Me too. I'm not suppose to be so far, but I smelt you and I had never smelt that scent, so I came to find out what it was, and I found you."

Kagome looked at him confused. "You smelt me?" the boy nodded.

"I'm a dog youkai." He saw her face only twist with more confusion. "So I have the senses of a dog." He watched as she answered a simple "oh." He didn't know how else to answer her. He had never met another who didn't know what a dog youkai was.

"So what do I smell like?" he heard her asked timidly and he grinned.

"Like warm vanilla and cinnamon."

"Is that good?" he shrugged and looked out to the pond.

"Father says that a scent tells a lot about a person." He told her

"So what does my scent mean?" he frowned at her question- only because he had no idea what her scent meant.

"I don't know. Father says that ill learn what scents mean from experience." The girl nodded.

"Will you tell me when you find out?" the boy smiled big and nodded and she smiled too.

"What's it like having a father?" the girl edged closer to him and waited patiently for his answer.

His head tilted again as his eyebrow raised. "Don't you have one yourself?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh." The boy seemed taken back by the information.

"Well it kind like, everything is taken care of. My dad protects me and tells me all kinds of secrets." The boy grew excited now. "He's the mightiest youkai ever. I'm going to be like him one day." He looked in her eyes that had a little pain and added with concern, "Did you ever know your father."

The girl large blue eyes looked to the ground as she shook her head. "They died when I was a baby. I guess…that I have no one to protect me…" Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and his chest swelled.

"I'll protect you!" he declared. He was to young to know what it meant to protect someone or anything. Too innocent to know the weight of his words. The girl stood up to so happy that her smile stretched big.

"Really?? That would be great!" The two stood looking at each other.

"I'm Sesshoumaru and I'm the Prince Youkai of the West." He smiled at her.

"I'm Kagome. And, well, they say that I'm a miko." She answered back slightly embarrassed that she couldn't come up with such a title as his.

"What's a miko?" he asked and she laughed.

"I don't know, what's a youkai?" the two both laughed together.

"I guess it's just what we are." The boy said and she nodded content with the answer.

The boys shoot her a playful grin. "Well I know what we could do to make this pond more fun."

"What is that?" she asked timidly.

"We can swim!" he exclaimed running, fully clothed into the water. His splash echoed off the walls of the partial cave.

He looked to see the girl looking nervous. "What is it Kagome? Why don't you come and swim?"

The girl simply looked at her feet. "I can't swim. I don't know how Sesshoumaru."

The boy looked shocked for a second and he pulled himself out of the pond as he also shrugged off his soaked kimono.

"Come on then, ill teach you." He held out his hand to her and she hesitated only a moment before taking it. He led her too the water.

The two played for about an hour in the water. They splash at each other and wrestled. The two felt comfortable; they had surely never enjoyed such fellowship in their separate lives!

The two were unaware of the pair of eyes that watched them. Wise owl eyes widened at the sight. "_Now here is something peculiar." _The wise owl thought to himself. He knew very well that this friendship was abomination to both parties of the children. He could not help but smile. The two were innocent. They knew nothing of hating each other. All they knew was that they had found someone to have fun with- an fun indeed they were having. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter to the two! They did not even know how odd it was for them to be together!

He let out a sigh. He hoped that this would not end as a disaster. He knew both of the two subjects and where they came from. The wise owl could not see how this story could end well. Still, he hoped that it would.

The two friends laid on the rock surface of the cave. "Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Hey Kagome." The boy playfully replied.

"Can we be friends forever?" the girl asked

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Yea why wouldn't we be able to?"

He looked to see her smile big. "Just making sure!"

Sesshoumaru's stomach growled and the girl giggled next to him. He suddenly lifted his ear at the distant sound he heard. "Oh no!" he stood in a hurry collecting his kimono.

"What is it? Are you leaving Sesshoumaru?" she sat up a little disappointed that he seemed to be leaving.

"It's my father- he's calling for me. He seems worried. I should go back now." He watched as she stood up.

"Okay, but will we play again sometime?" the boy smiled at her

"Of course we will silly! Next week- same spot, same time!" he called over his shoulder.

"Bye Sesshoumaru!"

She barely heard him say bye in return. She watched as he ran through the trees. She distantly thought that was really fast. She smiled at her new friend that she had found! Or really- he had found her.

"Little Kagome what are you doing here all alone?" Kagome saw the eyes of the wise owl. His name was Kiyo.

"I wasn't alone Kiyo! I was with my friend Sesshoumaru. The man smiled at her from outside the cave.

"Come is time for you to go home." She nodded and ran to him, giving him a hug. Kiyo had been around as long as she could remember. Keade had told her that he had found her in the rain one stormy day and had made sure she was safe with Keade. He had saved her and stuck around to watch her grow. She hoped that he would never leave. If she had a father- she would want him to be just like Kiyo.

She smiled as she planned in her mind to tell Sesshoumaru about Kiyo next time.

"Kiyo?" she asked as he took her hand and began to walk her home.

"Yes Kagome?"

"What's a youkai?" she asked innocently. Kiyo tried not to frown. He had somehow wished that she would never have to realize the difference between the two breeds.

"I am a youkai, Kagome. An owl youkai. You are human. A human with special powers to fight evil things. That makes you a miko." He did not what to tell her the whole truth. Not yet. She didn't need to know yet. He decided to also say nothing about Sesshoumaru. Not yet. He would break her heart.

His mind told him that he should tell her something. Forbid her to never see him again, but he could not find the words. By the time he had led her to her home in the village, he felt like a failure. Like he had not done everything to protector her.

_I will tell her next time._

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**i realize that this is a short chapter, but I'll let you know that the first few chapters might be a bit short. this only because the first few chapters im really trying to follow the movie and there's only so much stuff i can pack into the start of this story. alas, the short chapters have they're reasons! trust me i dont like writing short chapters but hopefully that will change!**

**for those that now this movie: the story will not be strickly based on the movie. that would be a little difficult to do- considering the diffrences between the two. :] and if you are aware of the movies ending- im not so sure if the story will end the same way. we will just have to wait and see!!**

**:] **

**review por favor--let me know if this is worthwhile!**


	2. The day everything changed

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter two: The day everything changed**

Kagome sat at the pond, angling herself so she could see her friend coming. They had meet on four different occasions now. Always on the same day, time, and place. She was so happy to have someone that would be her friend forever.

The two had come to the conclusion that if you were a youkai it meant that you were faster and stronger then a human. What a miko was they hadn't really found out. Sesshoumaru had told her that he would find out before the next time they meet.

She waited for hours, and he still did not come. She looked through the trees where he usually came from and thought about going to find him. She knew that she could not smell him out, but surely it wouldn't hurt to simply look for him?

Standing, she made her way through the trees.

OOooOO

Sesshoumaru sat looking out the window. He wondered how Kagome felt with him not being there for they're play time. He frowned. He was upset at his parents for how they reacted when he told them about Kagome. She was her best friend! He though they would be happy.

He had asked at the dinner table what a miko was. His parent had shared a slightly surprised look.

"Did one of your mentors tell you that word?" his mother had asked sweetly.

"No mama. Its my friend- she says she's a miko and we really don't know what that really means." The boy continued eating completely oblivious of how his parents had tensed.

"How did you meet this _miko,_ Sesshoumaru?" his fathers voice was stern and Sesshoumaru could tell he was in trouble.

"every week we see eachother to play. Just beyond the woods, at the pond." The pup answered quickly knowing that his father could smell a lie.

"You know you are not wonder. When is it that you leave?" his father's voice was angry now, but there was something else. It seemed to be fear.

"During my nap time. Father im sorry! Its just it gets so boring here!" Sesshoumaru added as his father more upset. He was upset, yet he reacted in a call way. Just like the Lord of the West should.

"Sesshoumaru, listen to me now. You are not to see this girl again. She can kill you and wont hesitate to do it. The two of you are very different. There's a line that you can simply not cross. I'm sorry it has to be this way Sesshoumaru…but I can not take a chance on you being harmed in anyway." He added softly seeing his sons crushed face.

"Finish your dinner sweetie, and go to your room." The boy hadn't even bothered, just quickly got up and went to his room.

He was able, however, to catch some of his parent's conversation.

"Toga, how could this happen? What if they were playing on his innocence to trap him? To kill him." His mother's voice was harsh and he heard his father sigh.

"Yes I see the threat. But we are good to the humans. There is no reason for them to treat us so."

"Like a miko needs a reason to purify a youkai. And the prince of the west none the less! They just wait for a time to eliminate the breed of youkai from the Earth."

"Yes Suska, you are right. Sesshoumaru simply can not see this _friend _ever again." Sesshoumaru ran to his room not wanting to hear another word.

As he sat watching the forest out of the window, he became upset. How could they say those things about Kagome? She was his friend! She would never hurt him.

The bond that they created at the pond would outlast any of his parent's words. They would be friends forever. They had already agreed on it. He couldn't understand his parent's anger. None of it made sense.

He narrowed his eyes, not trusting himself that he had really seen what he thought he had seen. A small girl with black hair was coming out of the woods! She appeared to be walking to the castle. His heart jumped. She had come to look for him!

He realized that if any one in the castle saw her, they may treat her badly; judging by the way his mother and father had responded to her. he knew that he could not leave the castle. There were guards outside his door- and they would remain until his nap time was over. He opened the window and looked down. He was on the fourth floor of the castle.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that there was no one looking and began to climb down a vine on the stone wall. _I gotta tell her it's not safe._

OOooOO

Kagome was happy to see a familiar white blur running towards her. She noted that he seemed to be going faster then usual. He stopped in front of her slightly out of breath.

"Sesshoumaru! I came to look for you! This is where you live?! It's so big and beauty- what's wrong?" she saw that his face was a saddened.

He shook his head. "Yea that's wear I live. Kagome I'm not allowed to see you anymore. And you have to leave and not come here again-it may be dangerous for you."

Kagome's heart sank and she looked at him confused. "Sesshoumaru I don't understand…"

"Neither do I." the young youkai told her sadly. "I asked mother and father what a miko was and they got really mad when I told them about you. They saw that we are different…that there was a line between us that separated us- and we're not suppose to cross it." He hung his head, deciding not to tell her about what they had said about her killing him. That would break her heart.

"What did I do for them not to like me?!" the girl cried with tears in her eyes. "its not fair Sesshoumaru! We didn't ask to be on different sides of the _line_! We're friends and that is all that should matter!" the boy pulled her in to a tight hug trying to comfort her.

"I know. It's just dumb what they think. But I must obey them. They say I will understand one day but I don't think I will ever see you as they see you Kagome." The girl nodded.

"We'll show them Sesshoumaru!" the two smiled at each other. Sesshoumaru caught the scent of guards coming their way. They were coming fast. He grabbed Kagome's hand started running with her.

"Kagome they know you are here and I don't want them to hurt you! You have to run all the back home- don't stop for anything!" he stopped running nut motioned for her to keep on. "Don't worry Kagome! We'll always be friends!"

OOooOO

He had obviously never told her anything about youkai and mikos. He had never found the words. He had convinced himself that maybe, maybe this would be different. Maybe this was okay.

And now, she was running for her life from the guards of the west. All because he had never told her the truth. He jumped from his tree in search for her. He knew she was close.

He found her on the ground sobbing. He picked her up gently trying to calm her down.

"That miko is to be brought to the Lord Toga." A growl came and Kagome tensed and clung to Kiyo.

Kiyo was calm. "She will not be going to him today. This pond that you stand so close to right now does not belong to the Western Lands. It belongs to me, so I do not need to follow your orders. I'm sure your Lord would not you starting a war with the owl clan for such a silly matter."

The guards looked at each other wondering what to do. They must have came to a decision because the slowly all turned and left. Kiyo turned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I should have warned you." The girls innocent blue eyes met his wise gray ones.

"Why did they act like that Kiyo? I don't understand." The youkai sighed and sat her down on the ground infront of him.

"Listen carefully Kagome dear. Youkai and mikos…they are enemy's. Miko are mikos so that the can purify- or kill youkai." The girl's eyes widened.

"That can't be true."

"Well it is more complicated then that, and you will understand more when your miko training begins, but Kagome, a miko and a youkai having a friendship is not normal. In fact its frowned upon. Most youkai have a dislike for humans and vice versa. Im not saying that everyone is this way…but that's just the way things are.

"When Sesshoumaru grows up to take over his fathers place as the Lord of the Western Lands, he will be a trained youkai. He will no longer see you as a friend, but a lowly human, and threat, because you are a miko.

"Likewise, you will be trained to never trust a youkai and protect the humans at all cost." He watched as tears slid down the girls face.

"But Kiyo…You are a youkai…" he nodded.

"Yes Kagome I am, but I choose not to listen to that _rule_ because I love and care for you. But I would be lying if I said that I have never thought a human as worthless or never thought of a miko as a threat."

She sat quietly for a second thinking. And then she smiled, and Kiyo knew that what he said had not really sunk in. he had failed.

"Me and Sesshoumaru are not like that. We will never hate each other! We will always be friends. He will never think of me like that. And maybe I can convince him not to think of other humans like that- I don't know. But I do know that we will always be friends." Kagome smiled at him brightly and he frowned.

"Kagome, just promise me you will be careful. You never know what can happen." She nodded but he knew that he had not convinced her of the danger of being near Sesshoumaru. _How can she understand? She's just a girl._ He knew that she would have to learn by herself. That made him very sad.

OOooOO

Time did what it did best; went by. The season came and the seasons went. The years passed by and the two grew up.

When Sesshoumaru was 18- about 14 in human years- his father started training him. Sesshoumaru simply needed to grow up, and his father from this point onward would never shelter him again. Of course the boy had already learned to fight and defend himself, but it was now time for him to face the harsh reality of life outside of the castle. He would petrol the lands with his father.

Kagome meanwhile was turning twelve. Her miko powers had begun to develop also, but like Sesshoumaru, she had not faced harsh reality. She understood the line that was to be drawn between a youkie and a miko or a human, but she didn't not respect. It was simply a thin weak line that she knew she could easily cross. She had not been able to speak or play with Sesshoumaru in years.

The two were being so forcefully kept apart by both parties that it was just simply impossible. Some days they would see each other and give quick waves and smiles but that was it. Kagome could not wait for the day that she would be able to spend time with him again. _Soon._ She thought to herself. She had heard rumors that the Lord of the West was taking his to patrol his lands for the first time and Kagome planned to see him before he left.

Sesshoumaru had also learned about humans and mikos. He joined in with others when they joked about this subject, but in his heart he knew that Kagome was different. He still had an innocence to him that would not allow him to thing bad about her.

He wished that he could be around her like when they were younger, but it was prohibited. He did not want to shame his father by talking to a miko.

He was excited about going with his father to patrol the lands. He didn't know that this was the first step to choking out his innocence.

OOooOO

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the clearing beyond the woods. She knew that it was dangerous to be anywhere near Lord Toga's castle but she simply had to see Sesshoumaru off. She had to tell him bye, because that was what a true friend would do.

She busted through the trees just in time to see the older youkai with silver hair form a strange cloud and she watched as he pulled Sesshoumaru upon the cloud. The cloud took the air and Kagome knew that they would soon be gone. Sesshoumaru's eyes- across the distance and height, somehow found hers and she thought that he suddenly looked sad. She knew that her eyes portrayed the same thing and she hung her head as the cloud left the clearing.

"Kagome, your not suppose to be here." She turned when she heard Kiyo's voice.

"I know…I missed him Kiyo…I didn't get to say goodbye." Kiyo said nothing for awhile. But then in his wise owl wisdom he told her softly,

"Say goodbye anyway, love. When he comes back, he will not be the boy you used to play with. You two were lucky to stay on good terms up in till now." With that he turned and Kagome knew that he meant her to follow.

She lingered for a moment. _I'll never say bye to you Sesshoumaru. You're my best friend._

OOooOO

Sesshoumaru was gone for a long time; but she still waited for his return. Since she could not see him off, she would defiantly be there to welcome him.

She didn't know the day he returned. Her miko powers were the ones that informed her. In the middle of the night she felt the presence of a youkai. She jumped up and sneaked out of Keade's hut. She ran through the woods. She knew that it was Sesshoumaru. She found him in the woods, cutting down trees with a strange yellow-green wipe that seemed to magically attach to his hand. He was angry. She had never seen him like this.

He stopped when he sensed her there and the wipe vanished. Kagome shivered. Something was different about him- even they way he stood.

"Why are you here?" his voice had an edge she didn't like.

"I wanted…I wanted to welcome you back." He said nothing and Kagome found herself looking into his golden orbs. It was fair enough to say that Sesshoumaru was always in a way reserved, but now what she saw in his eyes scared her.

His eyes were unreadable. They had almost no emotion. Kiyo had been right; this was not the boy she had played with.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. She was still simply a girl because she had not seen what he had seen.

He had come to the forest to test out his new weapon that had developed towards the end of the patrol with his father. That and he had to get the thoughts out his head. Had to release all he was feeling in some way. Sesshoumaru knew he was different.

He had killed. Sesshoumaru could feel the blood on his hands still. The first thing he killed was a youkai. It had tried to kill him, and so naturally he tried to kill it back. The next thing he killed was a human. It was an accident. It had just become very frustrating the way the male human had displayed his hate towards him, and he lost control and killed him. Humans were so weak; they could not take anything and they died easy. He didn't know that.

A miko had come to the man's defense. She had tried to purify him. His father told him that this was something that he had to learn and he did not step in to help. Sesshoumaru and ripped his claws through her. As he did so he thought of Kagome. Kagome would one day do what this miko had just try to do to him.

He didn't keep up with the deaths after that. He saw such ugly disgusting things. He did such ugly disgusting things. Kagome would be revolted if she had seen what he did. Everything was different now.

"Sesshoumaru, we should go to the pond." She said it timidly and afraid, but with hope. Hope that everything would still be the same.

"No, we should not." She almost flinched at his voice. It was so harsh.

"There is nothing between us. I am the Prince of the Western Lands and you are a miko." He said the last part with disgust and something inside her hurt. "I will not befriend a human. I was foolish to have before." Sesshoumaru felt bad for his words; they were hurting her.

"Kagome, we are different. We can be friends no longer." Kagome say the boy she once knew for a split second he came back. A tear slid down her cheek.

"But…but you said…that we would always be friends."

"Things change." Neither of them spoke of moved.

"My fighting instructor is coming to get me. Kagome, take this as a parting gift and run. He will kill you. Run now." Kagome looked at him long and hard but soon she two sensed a powerful youkai come their way. She turned and ran.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing out? Who was here? That miko??" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"She's gone now."

His instructor laughed and made him feel uneasy. "Let's go get her." He took off in a run and Sesshoumaru knew he had to follow. It was his instructor after all. He may have changed, but he still dint want to really kill Kagome. Even if they could no longer be friends.

OOooOO

Kagome was lost. She had forgotten how to get back to village! It was just way to dark to see anything at all. She could feel the two youkai tracking her, getting closer and closer. She distantly wondered if Sesshoumaru would protect her like he said that he would.

She tripped and fell to the ground. Her heart was pounding and she could not untangle herself from the limbs that held her feet. They were gaining on her. They would be right on her soon. She sensed them stop. One went a different way while the other continued toward her. It was Sesshoumaru that came her way. She didn't know if she could be relieved.

Sesshoumaru bent down and sliced through the limbs with his claws. "Never come near me again. Never cross in my way or anyone that I know. Go now, your free. I sent him a different way. The village is straight east."

She started at him, not believing what she was hearing. "Go!" he barked, and she ran.

His plan backfired on him. He had told his instructor to go west, but his instructor had turned east after a short while. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. His instructor would reach Kagome before him.

Kagome felt the older youkai's presence dangerously close. In a few seconds he had was right behind her. Taunting her. _He's going to kill me!_

What happened next was so fast, she didn't even know it was happening. He knocked her down. Her hands went up. A pink light flashed. The youkai was gone. Purified. And all she could see was Sesshoumaru first shocked and then angry face. He growled angrily as she watched horrified as his eyes bleed red with rage.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted into the sky as Sesshoumaru lunged for her; ready to kill.

"The next time we meet, you will die!"

Kagome shuddered in Kiyo's arms. His wings were extended from his back where they usually were hid. He hated her.

She watched him below as he shook with anger. He would really kill her. Nothing was innocent now.

Everything had changed.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**this chapter was hard to write! but i hope it wasnt hard to read! okay so from this point on, its will stray away from the movie. but it followed the movie kind of these first few chapters!! **

**anyway. there will still be somethin from the movie in the story. but that's a while from this point.**

**thank you so much for the reviews!! they realy di encourage me!! :D ull are awesome. im glad the story isnt lame to ppl lol **

**oh if this chapter has alot of errors- im super sorry. its just realy late as i update. ill go back and edit**

**adios! for now**


	3. The way things turned out Kagome's POV

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter three: The way things turned out; Kagome's POV  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**They were young when all this happened [the last chapter] and it was harsh but that's really what happens in the movie which sparked my idea. Somehow they way their friend ship ending will be made up for!! **

**To answer some questions: yes Kagome is the fox (yay u knew!) and we shall soon see if she gets the boot! As for how close im following the movie- I am trying to but honestly probably the next few chapters will look nothing like that movie. Somethings were just to hard for me to work with. This chapter right now is going to be waaaay off from the movie! Im not sure if I will end the story like the movie ends…**

**I am trying to work in the other characters, I have yet to find a real place for kikyo, but I shall try to fit her in:)**

**OOOOooooOOOO**

Many things happened after that faithful night. For the most part, the only word that could sum up what happened to the two would be tragedy. Both suffered it in a different way.

At the age of 21, Kagome was living a normal miko life. It took a few years but when the villagers had heard what had happen and the threat that Sesshoumaru had placed on her life, they told her that she had to leave. Even Keade could not sway them to let her stay. In a way she almost thought it best to leave- she really didn't want to die be Sesshoumaru's hands. She had fled to the Northern Lands and Kiyo had accompanied her. The reason they had went North was for the fact that owl clan was from the north and Kiyo had wanted to return.

The two had known that many would be upset at a miko and a youkai traveling together, but they didn't mind. Kiyo was the closest thing to a father she had and she wasn't about to be separated from him because of a few bad looks.

The owl clan liked Kagome, but they had all agreed that Kagome would have to stay in a human village. She would not be allowed to stay amongst youkai.

From the start of her training, it was apparent that she was different. Even for a miko, she had more power then normal. By the age of 18 she could take on a high-level youkai and survive. She was clumsy, but her great power was extraordinary.

For every generation of mikos, a protector of what was called the sacred jewel, was chosen. The generation before Kagome was a miko called Kikyo (that she had been told that she resembled greatly) and for her own generation, she herself was chosen to protect it. She was elected this possession just as she left Keade. She wondered why Keade would do this when Kagome was still inexperienced. Powerful? No doubt. Inexperienced? No doubt.

"You heart is the most pure I have ever witnessed Kagome." Was all Keade had told her. Kagome had hoped that that was enough.

And know at the age of 21, Kagome thought all the surprises were over. She defined the jewel well- she thought. She also had the help with of the owl clan which was great for her. They understood that the jewel should be in the hands of a miko.

But on a rainy day in August, her life once again took and unexpected and frightful turn.

Normally she would not go out in the rain. Getting soaked was not something she enjoyed at all. Getting sick from being soaked wasn't something she was to happy about either. However she had got an urgent alert from the owl clan that Kiyo was hurt and in battle and he was in need of her help. She knew going in to the situation that if the owl clan themselves thought to call on her- that it was bad. They were depending on her miko powers.

When she came to an open field, it was hard to see from the rain that fell hard. As she drew close, she began to run in a full sprint. Two owl youkai were on the ground, dead. She saw that Kiyo was on his knees, almost dead. A four bear youkai's stood on the other side of them as the attackers. This seemed odd to her. What were the bear youkai's doing out in the rain anyway? Shouldn't they be in a cave or something?

"Come to save a youkai, miko?" the biggest bear youkai chuckled. And oh was he big! He had to be at least 12 feet tall! The others were maybe nine or so.

"Yes in fact I did." she knew t=her best bet was her bow and arrow and she had both ready as she glanced from bear to bear. She did not want to attack unless she had to. She hated taking life.

"Kagome." Kiyo's strained voice reached her hears and she nodded to let him know that she was listening even if she couldn't afford to turn to him. "Kagome…Kagome leave now…I don't…want anything to happen to you." She frowned concerned on how weak he sounded. Youkai's healed incredibly fast, but if they died; they died.

"Kiyo I got this." And with that she fired her first arrow. For a huge bear, she was amazed at how fast it moved. _They shouldn't be so fast._

"Kagome they are different… they are not normal…leave.."

She ignored him and tried again. This time she didn't have a chance. One of the youkai had snatched her bow and crushed it in they're paw. She stepped back but did not retreat. She would just have to use her hands, but she knew her chances were slim; and she was scared.

"I can smell your fear little miko." The big one growled. "leave and we wont kill you" Kagome knew this was not a choice. She could not leave Kiyo like this. She ignored his voice behind her again.

"Not a chance."

The big bear didn't waste time. He ran a jumped. Kagome realized that he was going to land on her and crush her. the only thing she had to do was place a barrier around her. she fell to the ground; only her thin barrier was separating the bear from smashing her in to the ground. The bare was laughing at her.

What happened next was much like the first time she purified and killed a youkai. It happened so fast she had no idea what was happening; and it would change her life forever.

There was a great pink and white flash, and then…pain. A great pain. It felt like her very flesh was burning. She wondered if her she had somehow purified herself? Was that possible? Then the pain increased even more as she felt as her very blood had became a deadly acid.

She didn't know how long it lasted but in the moment it felt like all eternity. She could feel he body shaking violently but she could not control what it did.

And then slowly, it stopped. There was no more burning, but she felt weak. Like someone had just cut her open, taken everything out, and then had thrown everything back in.

Remember what position she had been in and she forced her eyes open; refusing to sleep like her body demanded. The first thing she realized was that there were no longer any bears to be seen. She figured that she had purified them all…but what had happened to her? Was it an attack from the youkai. She had certainly never seen a bear with that kind of spiritual energy. _Well Kiyo did say they were different._ Her eyes widened.

"Kiyo!" she turned to see him lying near by. He was barely breathing. She crawled to him. "Kiyo, are you okay?" she tried to ignore the two dead bodies that laid very close.

"Kagome I wish you wouldn't have fought. I will die anyway…and the price that you will now pay…im afraid it will break you." She could tell it was hard for him to speak and she triedto get him to stop and rest. He wasn't making much sense anyway. He motioned for her to let him speak.

"Kagome there is something that Keade and I never told, because we thought that we could protect you…we thought you would not be able to handle it." Kagome looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"There is a myth that once the jewel has found a heart as pure as it is…in a time of desperation…it will be made one with the holder. That is why you felt the pain you did. and yes that is also why the jewel is no longer physically around your neck. Its in your very blood. You have just been made very powerful."

Kagome looked at him not really understanding. "Kagome. You wont die. You will out live youkai." Kagome dropped his hands that she had been holding.

"Kiyo this cant be true." He nodded at her.

"I'm sorry but it is. When you bleed, you will bleed blue like the color of the jewel. Even your blood will be powerful. Now it is possible for you to be killed but only if betrayed by those you love. It is very unlikely that there will ever be anyone powerful enough to kill you." Kagome felt her tears water up.

She would never die? She would simply exist and never die?

"Many will try to use you. To gain your power. If you fall in love…or mate or marry…the male will have your power as well…he will be the only one that can kill you most likely. And most likely he will trick you only to have your power." Kiyo let out a gasped and Kagome knew she was going to lose him. His soul was already fighting to get out his body.

"Kagome be very careful…and I'm so sorry…I love you…be careful.." and then he was gone. She cried.

She cried like she had never cried before. The rain fell harder and harder and she remained there crying over his dead body.

He wouldn't even be alive to share some part of her never ending life. It sounded like it would be lonely. She cried more and more until finally there were no more trees, and then she had just fallen asleep.

It was at this very moment, that the hanyo Naraku was created.

OOooOO

She had woken up in the village and was told that one from the owl clan had brought her. she stayed locked up in her hut for weeks refusing to see anyone. Kiyo was all that she had. Keade was far away and to got to her was death. _But I cant die._

She went through a list of who would be around during her life. _Sesshoumaru._

She had not thought about him in years. She had worked hard not to think about him. It had hurt so bad when he had rejected her and told her that he would kill her. now looking back she couldn't believe she had been so naïve. She had heard that the Western Lands had taken a hit after the death of Lady Suska. She had also heard the he was even more harsh and cold now.

Kagome made the journey to Keade. She had to have answers.

"Was he telling the truth?" she had hardly touched her tea. The old woman looked very sad as she nodded.

"Yes."

"I will never die?"

"There are circumstances. It will just be very hard for you to die." Kagome motioned for more information. "You see the jewel is very powerful so when it merged with you- you became very powerful. Now you can still be killed.

"Say you are stabbed in the stomach. Depending on how long the sword is left in you and where exactly it hit, and how you are treated after- you may survive. Your blood will fight to heal you. Kiyo may have over exaggerated- you can still die."

"He said something about betrayal."

"Yes. When youkai mate, in some cases, they have shared powers. It doesn't happen often, however this will most defiantly happen to you. The person who has your shared power and it will be very easy to kill you then."

"He told me to be careful. That it would be dangerous."

"Like the jewel was desired, you will also be desired. The jewel is easily overpowered and used by youkai…_you _will have to fight this constantly. But if you know who you are and what you stand for, then you will not be swayed to do wrong."

"What about my blood?"

"It will be blue and in some cases it will heal. In other cases it will be like acid. If you spill the blood out of love, it will heal. Out hate, and it will be deadly acid."

"Anything else?" her voice was sad and angry at the same time. This was simply too much to handle.

"Kagome, if you become tainted at heart in anyway- you will become evil in everyway. The jewel can not take back what it has done. It has chosen you forever."

"Great I'm mated with a jewel." She had replied dryly.

OOooOO

After the full revelation that she was mutant jewel freak, she sought out some higher purpose. She traveled everywhere, going anywhere that evil threatened. And many loved her.

She was compassionate. She was loving. And she did not judge. The first 50 years of her life joined with the jewel were fairly easily. Every now and then one would seek to control her but the attempts were week. She watched as those she knew died and she did not age past 21.

That was why she had learned never to stay in the same place. She loved easily and sought to help them but she drew a line that did not allow others into her problems. In to her heartache. She lived for making others lives well. That was all. She loved her life only because her life allowed her to help other, but the love of her life stopped there. She was lonely deep down.

Sesshoumaru was far from her mind. In fact she tried to stay away from the west. She obviously no longer feared death, but she really for the most part wanted to avoid him. She had rumors. Bad rumors.

After 25 years with the jewel she met Lord Toga. She did not want to. But she did.

"Who are you?" he had asked with a smile.

"Im Kagome. And you?" she had returned the smile. He was a youkai in a human village buying clothes. This was not something to be seen everyday, and the surrounding humans were slightly shaken. Trusting Kagome however, had to be the brave one to settle everyone down.

She knew exactly who he was. With his silver hair and golden eyes, she had thought it was Sesshoumaru himself!

Kagome saw something flash in his eyes. A memory perhaps? "Lord Toga. Kagome? Could you be the miko..?"

Kagome gave a slight bow acknowledging his position. "Yes Lord Toga. It was me all those years ago." That was all she said. There wasn't much to be said about what had happened when she was young. She hadn't known any better and neither had Sesshoumaru.

"How can it be? You are still in your youth?" he looked surprised. His eyes were wide. Kagome had heard that the young Lord of the West never showed any such emotion.

Kagome laughed. His father was…friendly. "Why Lord Toga! A girl cant give away all her secrets!" he had laughed then.

"Well Kagome I must simply share a cup of tea with you." He had put down the fabric that he had been looking at and was expecting her to lead the way. Kagome was uncertain at first, but she led him to her hut that she was renting for her stay in the village. It was never a permanent home.

They talked for a long while. Joking with carefree conversation. Kagome had had her share of conversations with youkais before but Toga was simply charming. She wondered if his son had turned out that way…from what she heard no.

He asked what had happened all those years ago, and she told him what she could. Most of it she still to this day did not understand.

Toga had become very remorseful then. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was only doing what I thought was right at the time."

Kagome had nodded and said she understood. "Sesshoumaru changed fast. I don't every remembering being without emotion like he is. He saw his mother murdered, you know?" Kagome felt her heart squeeze. "And now…I suppose he feels like I too have betrayed him…"

Kagome inquired as to why and Toga looked at her, trying to decide if he could trust her. "I took a human mate Kagome. I did not love Sesshoumaru's mother. I love my true mate now. And she is with child. Sesshoumaru is angry and ashamed but has to much respect for me to say anything of it."

Kagome had stared in awe. A human? With child? A hanyo?

She supposed Sesshoumaru was angry. _Arrogant jerk._

"I worry for him…and Inuyasha too. That will be his name when he's born."

They had only talked for awhile more before Toga declared that he must go back and that he had only came to get some fabric for his wife. Before he left he asked why she hadn't aged.

Keade had always told her to mask her power and not tell anyone about the jewel. She felt a strange connection to Toga though and she trusted and told him. She could careless if Sesshoumaru knew.

At 50 years with the jewel, she was finally able to meet Inuyasha. Toga had been killed in battle along with Inyasha's mother, only ten years after their meeting. She had cried for him.

She meet Inuyasha on accident. He was stubborn, arrogant, hurt, and rejected by humans and youkai alike. They were friends instantly. Kagome had made an exception to her rule to not allow anyone to get to close to her and vice verse. Inuyasha knew her whole life. Except about Sesshoumaru. She had left that out; supposedly the two hated each other.

Naraku, at this point of time had finally gathered enought strength to take on the world. He was ready. His plans had been perfected.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**i had to put Toga in there!! anywho.. im sorry to any kikyo fans- she simply will not be in this fanfic. it is to hard to bring her back...i think...maybe not idk we shall see!!**

**well this chapter was Kagome's POV... guess who's the next chapters POV will be?? that is right Sesshoumaru is coming!! i had to find a way to where his hate and bitterness would not seem premature and i actually like it this way. :]]**

**review! ask question!! :]  
**


	4. The way things turned out Sesshoumaru’s

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter four: The way things turned out; Sesshoumaru's POV**

After the night when Kagome had killed his instructor, Sesshoumaru had realized her true nature. She would grow up and hate him. She would grow up and try to kill him. A six year old did not think like that, but how about a prime aged miko? Yes that night he saw her for what she would be. He never gave her a chance or the benefit of the doubt. If he had learned anything while on patrol it was to not trust.

If he was an emotional, self-pity, being, he would say that his life went all downhill from there. The night his mother was murdered was the night that the third layer of ice wrapped around his heart. One from his first patrol. The second from Kagome. And the third from his mother's death.

That night his father was gone. He had some immediate business to attend to. It was a shadow youkai. One that prayed on the minds of other youkai's before they attacked. The youkai had made his mother crazy. She would talk to no one and scream at walls. Sesshoumaru had been angry that his father had done nothing. He was told it was something his mother would have to fight off.

The night she died, his father wasn't there to calm her. he always seem to calm her. maybe the shadow youkai feared while Lord Toga was near. Either way; all that mattered was that he was not there that night.

Sesshoumaru had sensed something from his room and he got up from his sleep and went immediately to his mothers door. As soon as he walked in the room, she started screaming at the top of her lungs. She was shaking violently. Sesshoumaru had hurried to her side holding her down. Trying to calm, but his attempts had been useless.

The blood came from here nose first. Then her mouth. Then her eyes. Last, from her ears. She was still screaming and her blood was everywhere.

He knew the shadow demon was control her. he had worked his way into her mind and was now destroying her from the inside. Tearing every organ apart. Sesshoumaru had shuddered. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to save her. he was useless and she was dying in his arms.

All he did was hold her and watch. Like a knife from inside her, a large gape appeared on her stomach. Sesshoumaru had stood and left then. He cried two tears and went out of the castle and killed anything that was near him. He had not wished to his mother's internal organs spilled.

His father had tried to apologize after. "She's dead father. Why apologize to me?" was all he had said. His father tried to talk to him about "emotional" things but Sesshoumaru would only answer him an answer out of respect.. he never told him what was going on inside of him.

Even if wanted to, he didn't know how. As far as he was concerned everything inside him was numb. After his mother- every thing went numb. He realized that this was life and he would either have to get tough or simply be weak. He decided at a very young age that it would never be the later. He would never be weak he would stronger then even his father. And to do that he needed to have no distractions.

The years that followed his mother's death were hard. His father's enemies thought that they would weak with the sudden change of events. The first thing his father did was kill all the shadow youkai in the Western Lands. The second thing he did was tell Sesshoumaru that he would have to step up.

They lost land for a while. Territory was robbed from them. Sesshoumaru was the one that had come up with the plans on how to get it back. Sesshoumaru was the one that had lead the attacks the resulted in victory. At his young age- he was respected.

He never thought of the girl. There was no time for such matters. He knew that she left his lands, because he had come and searched for her. from what he had gathered she had fled north with the owl youkai. He really could careless. Out sight out of mind.

He did not feel a thing for her.

There was a day, however, when she did come to his mind. A rainy August day. He was 27. He was a 27 year old youkai that fought like a 100 year old youkai. What could he say, he was advance. He didn't look a day over 23.

On the rainy August day, she came to mind. For some reason he let it come to mind. He wondered where she had fled to. was she weak? Would she smell the same?'

The day was very strange indeed. It was as if a certain evil had entered the world. He could somehow sense the evil, and he wondered how long it would stay at bay.

He also thought of Kagome. Something had happened to her.

He sensed it.

_Maybe she's dead._ He growled lightly. He wanted to be the one to kill her. he intended to when he was not so busy.

It was 20 years later when his father took a new mate. A human.

"Sesshoumaru sometimes things don't make sense." His father had told him but Sesshoumaru had remained silent. His golden orbs burned with anger.

His father had sighed. "Sesshoumaru you are dismissed." Sesshoumaru had stood to leave.

"It's a weakness father. I thought you would know that." His was harsh and cold. He hadn't even waited for his father's reply.

He respected his father, but he couldn't understand how it was his father entertained his emotions and serve as the Lord of the Western Land.

He ignored his father's behavior. He had brought the human to the castle. Sesshoumaru had ignored her too. In fact he spent most of his time out of the castle.

He had caught Kagome's scent a few different times. It was always out of the way to go kill her. The last thing he wanted her to think that he still cared. If decided that if she crossed his path, he would kill her. If she didn't, then she could live. He still wanted to be the one to end her life.

After four years, his father's human mate was with child. Sesshoumaru had been disgusted when he first smelt it. A hanyo. What a disgrace to the family.

Shortly before the hanyo's birth he had had a talk with his father.

"I ran into someone who you use to know."

"And who would that be father?" he sounded bored.

'Kagome." Sesshoumaru had only narrowed his eyes at that. He himself was now 49 almost 50. Kagome must have looked like an old woman by now. _I should kill her before she is lost to a natural cause_. Distantly he thought that he could not imagine her being so old.

"She's not old." Sesshoumaru looked questionably at his father.

"Humans over four years may not be old, but they are certainly not young." There was no emotion in his voice but Toga knew from his son's eyes that he was mildly interested.

"She doesn't look a day over 21, son." Toga smiled and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Then it is not her." he replied and his father laughed. He hated when he did that. It meant that he knew something that he did not.

"Warm vanilla and cinnamon?" Sesshoumaru almost growled. Yes, he knew the scent. He couldn't seem to forget. He guessed because it was a scent that he had cherished in his childhood.

"she's quite charming. You should seek her out." Sesshoumaru di growl at this. His father was now friends with the very girl that he had forbid his son to see? It didn't matter.

"When I seek her out, father, it will be to kill her." Toga had frowned at this.

"My son, that wont be easy…she has tricked humanity." Sesshoumaru had been confused by the statement, but his father only changed the subject. There was a power rising in the north. It was the evil that he had sensed that rainy August day. He supposed that he was evil too, but this evil was different. Sesshoumaru only cared about his lands. This evil cared about controlling everything. Including the Western Lands. That was not expectable.

Nine years after Inuyasha was born, Toga and his mate were killed. Toga was killed protecting his mate. _Weakness_. Sesshoumaru hated him for it. His last demand was for Sesshoumaru to protect Inuyash. He protected him through the battle and no harm came to him.

Inuyash was stubborn and a hot head. Even at the age of ten. When he learned of his parents death- he left the castle. Sesshoumaru hadn't mind. He supposed that he would carry out his father order when given the chance. He was a youkai of great honor and he wouldn't dream on not carrying out his father's last demand.

He hated how it had been about the hanyo.

His father had been right about Kagome. She did not age. He was curious about it but if she hadn't aged he guessed that he had plenty of time to ask. Plenty of time to kill. He need not mess with her know. He was now singly in control of the Western Lands and there was much to prove. Much to do.

50 years after the August rainy day Sesshoumaru knew that a war was coming. The evil power had much strength now and had already consumed the North. Sesshoumaru had meet with the Lord of the North, who had taken residence at Sesshoumaru's castle.

"He creates youkai from himself. Powerful ones. I don't know how he does it. He knows something Sesshoumaru. He's after something that would give him the upper hand." Lord Jivan had looked around and lowered his voice. "I heard him say something about the jewel."

Sesshoumaru had thought about this information. The jewel would diffiantly give him the upper hand. The jewel in question, however, had not been reported for 50 years. It had seemingly vanished.

Kagome.

The name rang in his head and he smiled. This was a perfect place to inquire information of the jewel. Besides, them meeting had been long due. It was time for her to die. He simply could not have a miko who knew his weakest moments around.

He couldn't even understand how she was alive.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**Coming up: songo miroku shippou **

**will Sesshoumaru and Kagome face off?? whats up with Naraku??**

**more "fox and the hound"ness on the way ;)**

**this chapter was waaaay shorter then Kagome's POV but hello this Sesshoumaru we are talking about!! he's a man of few words!!! :]]**

**till next time!**

**peace out homies**

**lol  
**


	5. It’s been awhile…Can I even call you fri

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter five: It's been awhile…Can I even call you friend?**

Kagome awoke before everyone and stretched. The duo of her and Inuyasha had grown since the uprising of Naraku. There was Songo; a demon exterminator who's brother had been killed by Naraku. Kilala; a fir cat youkai that was loyal to Songo. Miroku; who had a gapping hole in his had that could suck in anything in front of him into the pits of hell. It also grew- threatening to suck him too. Shippou was a young fox youkai, whose parents had been murdered. To Inuasha's great dislike, Kagome had taken him, pledging to take care of him.

She looked up too the clouds. She was seventy-two. Kagome almost laughed. This was not what she imagined life to look like at the age of seventy-two. She still hadn't aged over twenty-one.

_What did I think life would look like?_ The question floated to her mind and she sighed. She thought she would have met prince charming and had children. By this point- grandchildren. Suddenly she realized that she would live forever all over again. Well she could die, but she really didn't she that happening anytime soon.

She looked at the rest of the gain. This Naraku meant business. Her gut told her that this fight would be a hard one.

"Hey everyone, it's time to wake up." She didn't say it loud. She really didn't want them up. It was as if the longer she lived she felt more like an outcast. Of course with Inuyash and Shippou she felt more comfortable. They would live long like her too. But in heart, she knew that she was really supposed to be living life like Songo and Miroku. A human. What was she anyway? A super miko?

_Ah Kagome, you know you being normal would never do. _Sometimes the jewel would talk to her like that. At least she thought it was jewel, because she was sure that she would love to be normal.

She heard Songo and Inuyash wake up. "Man I'm starving! What did you make us Kagome?" Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes

Kagome sighed. He was so spoiled.

After breakfast the gang set out to- well anywhere. They had been brought together to take down Naraku. Inuyasha could really care less, but Kagome had told him that she would help so he would either help also or leave. And he stayed of course.

They didn't exactly have a plan, but to just wait to see what Naraku would do. Go where the wind would take him. Kagome was almost sure that Naraku's plan would include her. it was to late for him to win her over. She had already heard of the evil that he had been spreading. She shuddered as she imagined just exactly his plan was. He had already took over the north.

_The north_. She tried hard to shut out the memory of Kiyo but she could not. She decided that she would never let the memory of him go. Not even the day he died. She would real live it because it meant that he still lived in her heart, and the emotion kept her alive. Otherwise she'd just be a cold bitter person. She refused to be that way; what ever happened to her she would embrace it.

She heard Inuyasha curse under his breath and his hand went to the hilt that his father had left him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

She sensed nothing, but she knew that his scent could pick up things that she could not sense. He looked at her. "It's Sesshoumaru. He's coming here." Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart squeeze.

OOooOO

Sesshoumaru searched for his wretched half-brother. He had heard that he traveled with Kagome. Ironic how things turned out.

He would like to say he hated Inuyasha. And so he did, since he always did what he pleased. His father's last command kept him from killing him. Other then that Inuyasha was the greatest annoyance to him. The proof of his father's weakness. The proof of the weakness of the blood line.

He could smell them, they were in the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru knew that the miko usually stayed out of the west. He sped up his pace. Part of him itched to solve her mystery of youth. The other part just itched to kill her.

The youkai slowed to a brisk walk when he was close. Distantly he realized that the pond where he had Kagome had meet was very close. He growled.

OOooOO

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha forcing him too look at her.

"Inuyasha-" she could sense him now and the others were preparing themselves for battle. They heard the panic in Kagome's voice and they all looked at her with concern.

"Geeze what is it?" Inuyasha told her looking down. Kagome was shaking and almost in tears. She could hear the gang voicing their concern, but she could not answer them, she had to tell Inuyasha.

"There's something I never told you."

"Well, woman, what is it?" Inuyasha was trying to get free. "He's real close, let go of me and tell me later."

"I used to know Sesshoumaru." She saw Inuyasha's eyes widen but Kagome had no time to answer the question in his eyes. A cold harsh voice broke through and interrupted everything.

"A convenient time to speak of the matter." Kagome shuddered as she face turned and face him. It had been sixty years.

"Sesshoumaru." The gang watched as the saw the full hatred showing in Sesshoumaru's eyes and the hurt in Kagome's. They all knew that Sesshoumaru was harsh and cold, but they also knew that he never showed emotion. His eyes obviously had the emotion of deadly anger.

OOooOO

Sesshoumaru could smell her before he saw her, and knew that it was her. he knew in his head that she should be old, but from the rumors he had heard…

Her scent was still the same, but something was added to it. Power. Great power. He growled.

He saw her clutching to Inuyasha and spoke at the perfect timing. The hanyo was completely confused. Sesshoumaru would never say so, but he was too. Kagome looked young.

Inuyasha drew his sword stepping protectively infront of Kagome. "What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" he growled. Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on the sword for only a second as he looked over Inuyash.

"Business has brought me here. Both new and unfinished." He smirked at Kagome on the last part and she shuddered. "Wench would you have me kill all of them when you know the reason I come."

"Don't talk to Kagome like that!' Inuyasha lunged, shooting his sword at Sesshoumaru. The youkai simply move- he was too fast for Inuyasha. Inyasha tried again and Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a tree. He jumped on top of him shoving his boot underneath his neck. "You will not interfere."

He quickly jumped in the air pulling out his wiping and slashing at nearby trees, angling them all to fall Inuyasha. _That will give me some time._

The gang never had the chance to react. At that moment all eyes flew to the sky as they all sensed youkai coming. Everyone was ready and the threat of Sesshoumaru was forgotten. They needed to handle one battle at a time.

Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's hand flew to Tokijin as he watched a youkai on a feather land on the ground. Next to her was a hanyo that was dressed in a strange monkey like skin. _Coward. Won't even show his face._

"Kagome we need to get Inuyasha out of here. He's been injected with Sessohumaru's poison." Kagome tore her eyes from the incoming youkai Just has Sesshoumaru drew his sword. She nodded.

"Okay lets go."

To the gangs surprise, all the attacks were directed at four ran to were Inuyasha had fallen as Songo threw her hiraikotsu to clear away the fallen trees. Sure enough, Inuyash laid knocked, his body shaking from the poisoning. Kagome knew that he would live but felt her heart squeeze as she realized what Sesshoumaru was capable of doing to his own brother.

Songo and Miroku hurried and put Inuyasha on Kilala's back. Shippou jumped on also and they all ran for it. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see that Sesshoumaru was getting beaten badly. He didn't stand a chance.

Her heart ached and she realized she could not let him die. "Keep going! Don't you dare come back any of you!" She yelled at her friends and she turned and ran back to were Sesshoumaru battled leaving her friends dumbfound and panicked.

"No, we have to do as she said." Miroku spoke up as Songo tried to go back.

OOooOO

Sesshoumaru would never admit that he was in trouble. It was simply beneath him to do so; but these two youkai where making very difficult. "Oh Sesshoumaru, you could have joined me!" Naraku taunted at him.

"You're just a dirt hanyo who doesn't know his place." Sesshoumaru growled as he raised Tokijin up to strike the wind witch Kagura. She was not affected in the least.

If it was for the fierce current wind that she had wrapped around him, the attack would have killed her. none of his attacks broke through the wind current.

The wind seemed to have razors in it and every so often he would feel them ripe through his flesh. He was annoyed greatly.

Kagome pulled an arrow from her back and on the run shot it into Kagura's wind current. The female youkai shrieked in response. Right before Kagome was swiped off her feet and into _two _trees she saw Sesshoumaru with blood all over him.

She thanked the jewel in times like these and got to her feet. She watched as Sesshoumaru was slamed in a tree next to her. he however simply bounce off it. _Hmph!_

His mistake was lunging at Naraku. As soon as he did so, his sword suddenly backfired and Sesshoumaru was thrown by the force into a boulder and knocked out cold.

Naraku was closing in on him and Kagome ran first shooting an Arrow at Kagura to keep her occupied and then shooting one at Naraku's head, which only ripped off his pretty little mask.

"Awe Kagome dear, if you wanted to see my face, you had only needed to ask!" he taunted her as he brought his hand up and back again. Suddenly Kagome felt like a hundered pound rock had just hit her across the face and she fell to the ground groaning unable to get up. Sure, she couldn't die easily, but she could get hurt very badly and be weak. He was closing in on her. _he came for me! He's going to take me!_

She managed to push herself up and she ran as hard she could in the clearest direction she could find. The jewel made her fast but she had only got so far, when the invisible rock hit her upside the head again. She skidded and rolled and finally landed in…water?

She coughed up the water, willing herself to move but she couldn't. her head was throbbing to bad, she just wanted to sleep. That was how the jewel would heal her, through sleep.

She knew it was over, Naraku would have her now. Evil would have the jewel!

Sesshoumaru had been surprised that the arrow was to help him and not kill him. She was fighting for him, but why? He had pushed the question choosing to focus on the battle right now. He hadn't realized the thin barrier around Naraku until Tokijin sent his cursed attack through his own body instead of Naraku's.

Now opening his eyes he saw Kagome running to get away and Naraku hot on her heals. He noticed that Kagura laid on the ground with an arrow through her hand. She was not dead, but Sesshoumaru knew she was feeling the pain of being purified.

He growled and ran after Naraku.

He growled louder when he realized where Kagome had fallen. It was that pond. The pond where they had met. The pond where he had said he would protect her. would irony ever end?

He quickly stepped in front of Naraku. The hanyo laughed as he raised his sword. " Are you sure you want to try that again Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing except, "Souryuuha." Naraku was blown away and out of sight. Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't dead. The barrier had probably given him some protection. He wait until he could no longer sense the two youkai that had attacked him before looking down at the women.

Her eyes were barely open and she was breathing hard. Blood spilled from her mouth. It was blue.

He picked her up and rough placed her on dry land. He knelt down feeling the blood with his fingers. His eyes widened as the blood slid down his arm healing a cut that it touched. He heard Kagome laugh and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It is my blood." She replied tiredly. "It had been a while…"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her and around the pond. He growled. How dare she bring him back here.

"Why didn't you let him kill me?" he heard her asked and he still did not look at her. she was moving to sit up. _Her body shouldn't be able to take such strain._ He thought idly. None of this made sense.

"You are mine to kill." His voice was cold, and his words were believable. To his surprise she laughed again. A sad and bitter laugh; nothing like he remembered. He turned his sharp gaze to her again, now standing full height and pointing Tokijin at her throat. He saw no fear in her eyes.

"Go ahead. It wont be as easy as you think. But maybe if you hack at me enough times, maybe I'll die." Her words condfused him.

"Explain." He expected her not to and for a while she was quite.

"Can I even call you friend?" she said softly and Sesshoumaru did not say word; only kept his sword to her throat.

He thought about how she had willingly saved him, even though it had put her in harms way. He wondered if he had really saved her only to kill her.

He sheathed his sword. "no." he answered and he saw something go away from her eyes. Hope?

"I need to know why it is that Naraku desires yous. What benefit would it give him?" his voice was cold and he watched as she struggled to stand.

Kagome no longer wanted to be on the ground where Sesshoumaru could tower over her. Standing he still towered, but it wasn't as bad. The two looked at each other and understood one thing. Naraku had to be brought down before things got worse.

She sighed. "It's the jewel. I am the jewel." If he was confused he said nothing. "It has chosen me as its forever master and runs through my very veins. That is why my blood is blue and why it healed you. it's also why it's very hard for me to die; it wont let me. And yes, that is why Naraku desires me and-" she was cut off

"I know the legend." She nodded. His eyes seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle.

"Can I call you an allies at least?" she asked harshly. Yes she was being the good on and trying to extend her hand, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was cut that hand off. "You know since we have the same opponent."

She watched as he looked out of the cave/pond. "Yes. But know that after this is over, we will not be friends." She only nodded and he turned to leave.

"Isn't interesting how it's here that we speak again?" he stopped and turned to her.

"It means nothing to me." and with that he left. She sensed Inuyasha coming and she guessed that that was why he had left.

_Shouldn't we had least talked about what to do about Naraku!?!_

"Kagome are you okay!" Inuyasha ran to get into the cave and found himseld running strate in to a barrier that burned him and threw him back.

"Damit Kagome! Why the hell did you put that barrier up?!" he fumed as she came to him. He noted how confused she looked.

"That barrier isn't mine…Sesshoumaru was able to get through though…"

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**thanks for all the reviews once agian. im glad that Sesshoumaru and Kagome have met again! :] but what well happen next??**

**dun dun duuun**

**:]]**

**oh and that was kind of from the movie :] a lil difernt though!!**

**i love their pond  
**


	6. Allegiance

**The Miko and the Youkai**

**Chapter six: Allegiance **

Kagome sighed deeply as she cradled the dozing fox kit in her hands. Night had finally fallen and she was glad for the quiet, Inuyasha had ran off after their argument. He had been more then upset that she never told him that her and Sesshoumaru had a past. She had simply replied, "A short and unimportant past."

She knew the words were wrong. Yes their past had been short, but she admitted that she had a certain regret to it being so. Then again he was just an arrogant self-centered Taiyoukai. she softly placed Shippo on the ground and stood up with a glance at a sleeping Songo and Miroku.

They too had been a bit hurt at her withhold of information, but she had pulled Songo away and explained deeper into the matter. She told her that she had never spoke of it because she rather ignore it. The subject of Sesshoumaru was something that left her confused. Besides, she had decided a long time ago, even before Kiyo died, that it didn't matter.

She sensed Inuyasha come back in the clearing and turned to see him. He had been gone ever since the day the gang had encountered Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha. You're back?"

"Feh! Obviously." Kagome noted that his rather ill mood had not changed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She pleaded with him and he simply sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Whatever. I got my own secrets too, you know?" She watched him as his eyes slid closed and smirked in spite of herself.

"I doubt it . I've been around longer then you- I think I'd know of these secrets." She smiled as his eyes snapped open. He always hated when she pointed out how she was older then he.

She was slightly surprised when his eyes reflected no anger but sadness. "Kagome…I lied to you." She frowned at him, and took a seat across from him.

"About what?" he didn't answer right away; whatever it was he really did not want to tell her.

"About Naraku."

"What about him?"

He sighed and looked to the sky. "I know about him Kagome. I lied when I said I had never heard about him and didn't care to go after him."

Kagome frowned deepened. "I don't understand…why?"

"I know someone who's dead that serves him." Kagome was not expecting this at all. The first part of the statement was hard enough to chew.

"Who?" she asked and watched him once again put off answering.

"Kikyo." Kagome felt her mouth open in shock. She had thought he had never even heard of that name! That was Keade sister, the former carrier of the jewel, and had died before Kagome was three.

"Inuyasha that's impossible if it is who I think it is." She watched the hanyou shake his head.

"No it's true. Naraku brought her back to life. I met her and she told me who she was. She told me that before, when she was alive she was very powerful, and that Naraku brought her back to help…defeat you."

Kagome stared at him. This could not be the Inuyasha she knew!

"And you believed her?"

"Yea, and don't look at me like that!"

She tried not to be to loud, but in times like these it was hard. "Well if I had known you to be an idiot I wouldn't be so surprised. You meet someone who was brought to life, by our enemy, to kill me, and you become _friends_?!"

"Kagome it not like that! I _saved _her. It was before we met! A youkai was trying to kill her, and I saved her. She was so cold to me but after I stayed with her and helped her get better…she opened up a little. At least about her past.

"All she told me was that the hanyou who brought her back to life was evil and she had to return to him. I told her that I would help her, that I would free her. She told me that in order to do that…I would have to kill him. And I…I told her I would."

Kagome sat dumbfound. "And you didn't think to mention this before?!" she whispered furiously.

"Well she never told me that it was Naraku! So I wasn't sure. She left when she was well and I could never find a trace of her! I met you after…I'm sure that it was Naraku now." He concluded finally meeting her glare.

"And how is this?" she was trying hard not to explode.

"I…was just talking to her. She found me…" if Kagome hadn't been mad, she was defiantly mad now.

"You're telling me she works for Naraku, and you brought her _here_?! Inuyasha she could be a spy!!" She watched as determined amber eyes meet her own.

"I trust her. She warned me that Naraku was dead set on getting you, and at all cost…we can't let that happen." Kagome felt herself roll her eyes and angrily stood up.

"Where are you going?!" he asked and he too stood up. She said nothing and kept walking. "Yeah well now you know how I feel about you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome paused but did not turn around to look at him.

"The subject of me and Sesshoumaru is nothing because it _is_ nothing. You and Kikyo _is _something Inuyasha. And don't follow me!" She continued walking. She wasn't afraid of the forest at night- before Inuyasha, she had been alone.

Not to say she did not need him, Inuyasha had protected her endless time when she failed to do it herself, but she _could _take care of herself.

She was ways away from the camp when she became aware of another youkai in the woods. He was close, but not threating her. She walked slowly, pushing her sense to find out more information.

A gasp left her mouth. Sesshoumaru. Her feet stopped for a moment as she wondered what she should do. It had been that very day when she had encountered him! The gang had not traveled to far from where the small battle had taken place two days ago. They had met a dead end and Inuyasha had been absent, only returning tonight. Probably off with his new best friend or something.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be…right about where "their" pond was. Kagome shivered slightly. She was still puzzled by the fact a barrier had not let Inuyasha into the small cave that corned off the pond. She and Sesshoumaru had felt no barrier but Inuyasha, and even Songo and Miroku had been met by a barrier.

She narrowed her eyes and forced her legs to go to the pond.

**ooOOoo**

Sesshoumaru was not happy to be where he was. The last thing he wanted was to face that damned miko. To say he was upset would not measure up to what he felt.

Yes, he was more then upset. Kagome had messed up everything! He was supposed to kill her! That was suppose to kill any memory of her! Any memory of his short childhood. And now that plan had gone to waste.

His father was right. She had out smarted humanity, and he knew he could not kill her. She might be of use in this battle against Naraku. The council had already been discussing the jewel before he had figured out the rather displeasing news about Kagome. Rumors had been spreading that the jewel was his desire. The four Lords and all the nobles had been frantically wondering if Naraku had somehow got it and that was why he was so powerful.

After his short encounter with the miko he had returned to his castle and looked up everything he could find of the jewel. He re read the information that applied to what had happen to Kagome till he was sure it was burnt into his mind.

She would stay young forever, and live long- maybe even longer then he. She would be difficult to kill- the jewel would be stubborn to die if _she_ did not want to. Her blood could heal. A pint of her tears could be used to make a wish.

Kami he really hated the facts. It meant she was indeed important. She had made herself important. The fact that Naraku was after her called light to the subject.

His library had also informed him that if she was captured, her sprit broken, her heart no longer pure, she could be used in whatever way the captor deemed. Like the jewel; she could be tainted and used for evil. Not as easy as the jewel alone, but it could happen. The results would be dire.

He had shared this information with his council and had sent messengers to the south and east. Kagome had to be _preserved_, and all needed to know the threats that were posing. He was sure that the East was working with Naraku, but could not risk insulting them by not inviting them to his castle for an important meeting. He was concerned that if they heard any information then they would pass it on to Naraku. So to prevent that, he planned on interrogating whoever the Lord of the East planned to send.

Idly he leaned against the cave wall and watched the water ripple. The pond was very close to his castle but he had avoided coming here. Something seemed almost magical about it. He distantly caught Kagome's scent and continued to watch the water. He knew she was close, and had hoped she would seek him out. There was much to talk about. Weather he liked it or not, it seemed that they would have to join forces to defeat Naraku. Reports of his terror had only got worse.

The wind blew and he realized that she was closer then he had thought. Warm vanilla and cinnamon filled his senses. He could smell her curiosity and her caution as she approached. Her reflection showed in the water but she didn't not enter the cave; choosing instead to stand alongside the pond in front of him. Close enough where to the two could both hear and see each other.

"I'm surprised you're here." She was the first to speak and although Sesshoumaru was no longer leaning, he still refused to look at her. It was bad enough smelling her.

"Circumstances have made it necessary." She watched as the reflection of her frowned. She too was looking into the water now; at him. He looked up and managed to glance at her.

"You mean Naraku?" he felt that it was painfully obvious that that was what he had meant but he choose to answer the question.

"Yes. His actions have upset the scales of the youkai society. Something must be done, and I've learned that his desire is you. So that makes it necessary for me to speak with you. And ally with you." He said the last part almost bitterly, and the girl nodded turning her back to him. Half of him was happy he didn't have to face her, the other half agitated that she thought she could turn from him so simply.

"Yeah, well I've heard that twice tonight." She replied dryly.

"Explain." He bored voice replied. She turned and met his eyes.

"Why are you here?" her voice was slightly cold, before it had not been warm but it had at least been pleasant.

"It is aware that you will be included in this war miko. You are to join me at my castle for a council that will be held tomorrow morning. The matters of the situation will be discussed." He wasn't surprised at her reaction.

Kagome felt her face get read. How dare he think he can order me around! "You are hugely mistaken if you think I'm going to bow down to you Sesshoumaru." she bit out stepping closer to him.

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. "You think that you can face him alone? You may be hard to kill, wench, but it is not hard to hurt you. If he _turns_ you, I am not willing to deal with the consequences. If you are to accept our allegiance, then you will come. If you do not, my protection shall not extend to you, and I will kill you if necessary."

Kagome wanted to almost groan in frustration. He was right, of course. Her and her gang could not go this alone. At first it had seemed possible. But as time passed, Naraku showed that he was very powerful indeed. She had to admit that the gang had ran into a dead end and really didn't know what to do next. Well, maybe Inuyasha did, she thought bitterly.

She ran over what he said, trying to weigh her options. If she went with him, then the youkai society would be on their side. She no longer wanted to see the evil of Naraku, he must be stopped. It would be selfish to let a silly grudge stand in the way. Then again she was sure that the youkai society would not open her with arms wide open. Her eyes widen as she remembered the last part he said. Protection.

It was at this very place so many years ago that he had pledge to protect her. Obviously that pledge fell through, why wouldn't the one he was making now do the same? But still…he had said it. she knew him to be a youkai of honor. She didn't so much care for her own protection but for Shippo. He was really the one that could not protect himself.

She nodded slowly, knowing that Inuyasha would be furious. The rift between the two would have no time to heal. Of course, if she asked Inuyasha, she doubted he would agree. She knew he hated his father's castle; at least that was what he said.

"I agree to go, but under certain terms." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"Name them." It was considerable. All allegiances had terms, he supposed.

"That the protection you've named goes to Shippo, my fox kit. And that my travel companions can accompany me." Sesshoumaru supposed that these were reasonable terms, besides the fact that he would have to put up with Inuyasha.

He nodded. "Agreed. The protection will be extended to the kit and they may stay." He felt like wincing as she smiled at him. "Wake them, we will go now." He watched the miko's smile fade, but she recovered.

"Um, ok. Are you going to wait here?" he nodded and she turned to leave.

The gang had not been happy. Most of all, Inuyasha, but the others were not very happy either.

"Kagome you made a choice that should have been made by all of us." Miroku had calmly pointed out.

"You want us to go with a youkai that has a death threat on you, and hates humans?!" Songo had argued. She tried to explain that the threat had been temporarily lifted and replaced for protection. The sentence sounded dumb even as she said it.

Inuyasha had said that there was absolutely no way he was going, and that she was an complete idiot for agreeing to it. Stronger language, of course. Shippo was the only one that seemed to willing agree.

"Listen guys," finally she had got everyone quite. "Don't you'll realize that the power of Naraku is probably gathering as we speak?! Does it matter who joins us in fighting if we defeat him in the end? Well it shouldn't! And if it does, than we are doing this for all the wrong reasons!" she panted, realizing how worked up she was. Couldn't they see she hated this choice also but that she had made it for the cause! Pushing aside her own feelings.

Inuyasha snorted. Miroku and Shippo said nothing, and Songo stood with Kagome. "We hear you Kagome; we're just going to have to be careful." Kagome nodded in agreement. The gang did not take long to get themselves ready to leave. Except for Inuyasha, who refused.

"I'm not going back there." With a glance at Kagome he softly added, "I'll be there for the meeting…but not tonight." Kagome nodded sadly, understanding.

She had more memory of his father then him, and he had never been treated nicely at the castle.

**ooOOoo**

The next morning, Kagome found herself in an elegant meeting room. The guard that escorted her informed her that the humans were not invited. Only her and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had placed them all in decent rooms. Shippo had been allowed to stay in her own room and she had briefly told him when she awoke that she would return after the meeting.

The castle was beautiful. And huge. There were many different sections that made for a complex floor plan. For the most part, there were five main buildings with a tall and thick wall the surrounded them all. She had no idea what they all were for yet, she hoped she would be allowed to explore. It was all so beautiful.

In the morning the guard had lead her out the building that was found in the center of the four other buildings. Inuyasha had awkwardly been waiting for her. He didn't say a word at her approach only followed the guard at her side. she had hoped that they could go into this meeting together. United. Supportive.

It was pretty simple. The room walls were covered in a dark oak. On the walls hung slender and tall painting that showed the colors of the west and crescent moons. The floor was a purple gray marble, and in the middle of the room was a long table made of wood.

The guard told her were Inuyasha and herself should sit.

Sesshoumaru came in shortly. If he was bothered by the arrangements he said nothing.

Sesshoumaru was thankful for his trained mask. He did not need everyone knowing how badly he hated his current situation. He took a seat at the head of the table, part of the perks of hosting the meeting.

He had sent the messages out the day he encountered Kagome and Naraku. That had given the two Lords hardly enough time to get to the west in time. He figured for the importance of the meeting; the Lord s would come themselves.

The Lord of the North, Aysana, was of course staying in the west and was already there. Aysana came in and took a seat across from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched as Korato of the East took a seat next to Aysana and Shukin of the South across from himself.

It had been confirmed early in the morning that the East wanted nothing to do with Naraku, but were fearfully close to coming under Naraku's control. For that reason, the real Lord of the Eastern Lands, had sent his son, Korato. Shukin was in fact the Lord of the Southern Lands, and had left his son in control during his absence.

There was an obvious tension in the room and no one spoke.

"This is the miko in question, Kagome, and as you all know, my father's son Inuyasha." He chose smartly not to throw in any "nasty" names. Not at something so formal. He really had not wanted Inuyasha there in the first place, but he had to admit that he would be able to help. "This Lord Aysana of the North. Son of Lord Fiaye's son Korato of the East, and Lord Shukin of the South."

"We are here to discuss Naraku. I decided that it would be wise to talk amongst ourselves before we tell the council here in the west. I invite all of you to the council meeting." Sesshoumaru moved his eyes around the room, now that formalities were out of the way… "News?"

Kagome sat twisting her hands together. Inuyasha had still not said a word to her, and now she sat in a room that held the most tension she had ever felt! She listened to Sesshoumaru nervously as gave introductions in a bored voice. It was very strange to be in a room with some much youkai power flying around.

Lord Aysana had light blue skin and silver eyes. His blue hair fell to his shoulders and Kagome guessed he was an ice youkai. Lord Korato seemed to be younger then the others. His orange hair and green eyes, informed her that he was a fox youkai. Lord Shukin of the south had tan skin dark orange eyes. She would have to inquire of his type later, she could not tell. She tried to smile at them all.

She watched as Aysana explained that there had been no news from the North. As far as he was concerned, it was under Naraku's complete control. She felt her heart tighten a little as he said so; he seemed so sad to Kagome. Distantly she wondered if maybe she could comfort him later. She pushed the though away. Some of these men might be like Sesshoumaru and hate her.

Korato passed on his father's apologies for not being present. He reported that in the East they were fighting off Naraku as best as they could, but it the situation was bad. They recently discovered that there were many spies in the fortress and were in the process of weeding them out. On top of that, Naraku had seemed to wormed his way into youkai's hearts and minds; convincing them to start a rebellion.

Shukin, the best news of the morning, reported that Naraku had not crept in anyway into the South.

Sesshoumaru waited for the reports, he could tell that the Lords all wanted more information as to why Kagome and Inuyasha were present.

"It is apparent that something must be done about Naraku. We have the option to join forces in this war, evenly inputting soldiers, resources, and money if need be." He watched as the three Lords nodded in agreement. All present knew that Naraku had to be brought down.

"The paper work will be written up immediately after I meet with my council." He paused and tried to choose his next words. "I am sure that you all wonder about our particular guest this morning. I assure there is a reason."

He gestured to Kagome, "This miko, is the guarded of the Shikon Jewel. To be exact, it runs through her veins." He smirked at Kagome's anger that flared.

Kagome had become uneasy when he had gestured to her. Keade had warned her about not telling of her secret and she had not included _that _in her agreement with Sesshoumaru! She had to fight the urge to hit him when he announced to all the­ -powerful- youkai lords in the room. She felt Inuyasha tighten next to her as well. She was slightly surprised that he had not said a word…he was actually behaving himself.

"Inuyasha is her traveling companion." He added, but the widened eyes at his input on Kagome did not go unnoticed. "To refresh memories, when the jewel chooses a miko to bind with for eternity, there are certain aspects that come with it. She is Naraku's desire, and I have extended both my allegiance and protection to her."

A silence spread over the room, until the fox youkai spoke, directing his question to Kagome. "Have you met Naraku then, Lady Kagome?" her eyes wet a little wide at the way he so properly addressed her, but before she could even open her moth to reply, Inuyasha spoke for her.

"Yeah, we've been tracking that bastared for a while now." He answered gruffly with a stern look at Kagome; telling her that she was not to tell about Kikyo. She almost rolled her eyes.

"And have you learned anything?" the question was said in a little more of a harsh voice, from Shukin.

"Only that Kagome here is what he wants. And as you can see, what can't really let that happen."

"Yes that much is true." Aysana spoke up.

Kagome sat slightly annoyed that she was the only one that had yet to say a word. The topic was her, and she wasn't even saying anything.

"So, is the legend true, miko? All of it?" she felt and uneasy feeling in her stomach and she suddenly wished that they would all ignore her.

Once again, Inuyasha answered before her. "Feh! She might be hard to die, but I don't see how she's that powerful. The jewel was wasted if you ask me." Kagome silently pictured herself purifying every bit of youkai blood that ran through the hanyou's veins.

"I can stand my own." She said rather sternly. "And although I would have rather Sesshoumaru not mention my position, it is apparent that every youkai in Japan will know soon. I don't expect any of you'll to keep your mouths shut."

"Lady Kagome, the East willing offers it's protection, but with the corruption spreading through the land, you can not go there. It would be very easy for you to be captured. I am, however staying here in the west, and will do what a can to protect your position." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you Lord Korato. I wish that that would ensure my safety. I understand that you all have a duty to report to your lands and who you must, the updates of war, but I ask that you don't tell as much as possible."

"It doesn't matter. Like you said yourself, ever youkai in Japan will know. Naraku is sure to spreading the word to his advantage." Shukin told in a matter of fact tone.

"If any of all put Kagome in harms way, I will personally kill you!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted and Kagome didn't know weather to feel safe or just plan embarrassed.

"None of us plan on hurting her hanyou, she is obviously a nice weapon for our side." replied Shukin and Kagome frowned. She was just a weapon to them. Something to help them win.

"Either way, it is apparent that the miko is under protection. She will remain here." Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, re-claiming the conversation.

"And why not the South?" Sesshoumaru tried not to growl. True, the South would be just as safe, but honestly he rather watche over the subject himself.

"It will be safer here Lord Shukin," Lord Aysana stepped in. "The Northern army is here, along with the Southern of course, and not to mention Lord Korato."

Shukin looked defeated but said nothing.

"Are we to simply wait for Naraku to make the next move and do nothing?" Lord Korato changed the subject.

"Ha. That's all you can do. He's always one step ahead." Inuyasha said harshly. Kagome nodded.

"That much is true. We're not even aware of his where abouts."

"In the north of course." Lord Aysana answered. "No point going after him there. It'd be suicide."

"With this information, you are all dismissed. I simplt thought it was to important to pass off in a written message." Sesshoumaru smoothly geared the conversation to a close.

"Indeed. I will go to my father myself and let him know." Korato added in and Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

"Verywell, you are are invited to attended the council meeting. Miko, you must be present." He said boredly and they all stood.

"Why?" Kagome thought she saw annoyance flash across his eyes.

"Miko, you will attended." With that he turned and left before she could even argue.

"Jerk!" she said a little louder then she meant and earned glances from all the youkai lords. Aysana laughed softly.

"His sensitive ears were sure to pick that up, Lady miko." He chuckled and Kagome shrugged.

"I don't care what he hears." She replied and this time Korato laughed too.

"Many would care." Kagome simply smiled at him

"Well not me." Shukin shook his head and mumbled something about her being insane before he left.

"Will you need an escort to the council Kagome, Inuyasha?" Aysana asked after he chuckled once again. "Are you going Korato?"

"Feh! I'm not going to that I'm dying to get out of this place!" answered Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you Kagome before I leave." He said more to her in a softer voice. She nodded and asked Aysana to wait for. As her and Inuyasha left the room she heard Korato saying that he was leaving at once to give his father the message.

She sighed as the walked slowly down the hallway that lead to the meeting room they had previously been. "Everyone will know soon."

"You're the one that wanted to come here." He snorted at her and she gave him a harsh glare.

"There is no choice Inuyasha." She finally told him. He turned to her a grabbed her shoulders.

"Actually there is. We don't need this Kagome, let's leave and _I'll _protect you like I always have." Kagome tried to ignore the pain from his grip. His eyes were intensely searching hers.

How could she tell him that she wanted to leave? That here was the last place she wanted to be, but that in her heart she felt it was right to stay. She felt…something strong, telling her that she had to stay.

"Inuyasha, we can't. We need the help. I think there's more to Naraku that we first thought." Inuyasha roughly let go of her.

"Fine stay here with _him. _But don't expect me to hang around." And with that, he took off so fast that Kagome only saw a white blur. She felt a tear sting her eye. She needed him here, how could he leave?

"Are you ready Lady miko? Sesshoumaru will not be happy if your late." She heard Aysana call from down the hall and she quickly rubbed her eyes and turned to go to him.

"To hell with Sesshoumaru." She mumbled, earning yet another laugh from Aysana.

* * *

**Well this was longer then I expected, and I was going to go longer!!**

**Sorry if it wasn't as exciting as you wished but I had to set everything in place!**

**The updates will come slowly: turn out having no internet at home puts a damper on things. But plz review! As some might now I'm writing more then one fan fic right now so I write more of which ever one is getting reviewed. Lol sad but true!! im working on re editing EVERYTHING, so im sure some will be happy about that (all my stories included in this re-editing thing)**

**I know Sess and Kag havn't interacted much, but there will be more! Promise ;)**

**Next chapter: Kagome settling into her new life. where **_**did **_**Inuyasha run off too?? Rin and Shippo- cute! Breaking news given to Sesshoumaru that may to his great annoyance, force him to be around Kagome!! Dun dun dun**

**Umm I'm kinda at a lost how to fit Miroku and Songo into the youkai society. Kagome well be slightly accepted b/c of what she is but them--?? Annndddd oh! There's a lil more to Naraku then typical Naraku, but that's a couple of chapter away at least!**

**Ok enough of my ranting!!**

**:) hope you all had a nice thanks giving!**


	7. To the East

**Chapter seven: To the East**

It could not be said enough just how big that castle- fortress was. The building that Kagome, Songo, and Miroku stayed in, she soon found out, was mostly for servants, and any other humans that traveled into Sesshoumaru's domain. When she found this out she couldn't say she was the least bit of surprised.

Aysana assured that it was a joke and that, due to her status, Sesshoumaru could not leave her there. She told Aysana that she wasn't aware that Sesshoumaru joked, her status meant nothing to him anyway, and that she was fine where she was at as long as her friends were surrounding her. Which was that truth.

Songo, Miroku, and Kagome were of the few that were humans; even in the servants quarters. No one was at all nice to them but Kagome expected such. Another thing she learned very quickly about the castle; gossip.

Only the night of the annocement Sesshoumaru made to his council about Kagome, a female cat youkai came to her.

"So you're the miko with the jewel running through her veins?" the words had been harsh but also cautious.

"Well you were there this morning were you not?" she knew she was; she had seen the cat-eyed youkai herself! She was a bit surprised that the youkai had traveled all the way to the servant quarters, and waited till she was off to herself heading towards the bathing room. Really, that was just pathetic.

"Yeah, but thought I'd see if there was anything to you for myself." She looked Kagome head and down. "Nothing that I can see, but you never know." Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to push past the youkai to get into the bathing areas.

"I see that Sesshoumaru put you in the servant's quarters. I guess he doesn't think much of you either." The youkai persisted.

"yes, well you know him, wouldn't want our relationship to be out in the public. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kagome smiled as the youkai had the look of shock on her features. She guessed that she was one of the few that considered herself in the running to be Sesshoumaru's mate. She laughed when she knew she was alone; that helped blow some steam from the day off!!

If all these youkai were going to know her secret, she was going to do what she could to irritate Sesshoumaru as much as possible.

The gang mainly stayed in there rooms the first day in the fortress. Every time they left it they received dirty looks and heard whispers of the crazy rumors flying around the fortress. The second day, Shippo annoced that he could no longer be copped up inside for eternity and begged to go outside. After a small argument, the three adults agreed. They made there way out of the building that they were staying at and decided to take Shippo to the side of the building. The whole fortress was closed in by a think stone wall, and although Kagome say some what looked to be very pretty gardens, but wasn't sure that she was allowed there. She felt like a youkai would pounce on her if the got any where near their sleeping places. She watched as songo and Miroku sat on the soft grass.

"Come on Kagome, join us." Songo patted the ground and Kagome sat down next to here, watching Shippo running and jumping. She wished there was someone he could play with.

"Kagome, you are sure that Inuyasha said nothing about when he would be back." Kagome sighed and looked to Miroku. She wondered how many different ways he could ask the same question.

"He didn't say anything- like I told you the last hundred times you've asked me." She answered sarcastically.

"Kagome it's just…don't you think we should have went with him? We've never been so divided. We are always stronger together." Kagome looked at Songo but said nothing.

"What? Are you'll thinking about going after him? Following him?" her two friends said nothing but the answers were written on their faces. This was the last place they wanted to be and they missed Inuyasha's leadership. "Guys this where we're suppose to be."

"Miroku stood and so did Songo. "yes well, we are being treated as servant here. And I'm not being arrogant, but I want to _fight _Naraku, not serve the ones who fight him."

"Miroku's right. What use are we doing here? " Kagome started up at them her heart sinking. She didn't want them to leave. Didn't want to have to do this alone, but she couldn't explain how she felt it was right to stay. "We're going to go eat…maybe when Shippo goes to sleep, we'll talk more?" Kagome only nodded and watched them go.

Once they were out of sight, she got up and decided not to worry for now. For now she would put it away from her mind and play with Shippo.

Her heart clenched as she looked around the clearing; Shippo was no where in sight! Panic rose inside of her as she frantically tried to look everywhere in sight. Behind her was the large tall building that she and her friends talked with, to the left was a huge space the separated the building from the other- at least 500 yards away! To the right, was the thick wall that kept the fortress enclosed and straight ahead- straight was hard to see.

She squinted. From what she could tell, it was and to her building, who knew what it was for, but there was a garden…and a orange blur running around. "Shippo!!" she yelled and broke into a run. She couldn't imagine how he got so far, but the last thing she wanted was for him to run into the wrong people.

Sesshoumaru sat on the stone bench. He could not for the life of him figure why Rin had asked to come to this garden. The North western building was the building for his immediate army. It was perhaps the biggest, aside for Center building, manily becaue it included one large dojo and two smaller and private ones.

The gardens in his private building, the North East one, had much better gardens. In fact there were even gardens throughout the North Eastern building. The Western fortress was known for it beautiful gardens.

None the less, this is were his small charge wanted to come, so he brought her. He didn't know why he had saved her only two years ago. It was not planned, it simply happened in the moment.

The rumors that spread had been ridiculous. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, but he also seemed to be the best gossip when his back was turned. Some had said it was his secret child. Others said that he had kidnapped the girl because it would serve as a political advantage over the humans.

He didn't like looking over his reasoning. Humans were things that annoyed him greatly, but Rin- Rin was different. Speaking of Rin. Where had she gone too? He couldn't see her, but as he lifted his head slightly and breathed in, he could smell her. She smelt like a fresh waterfall in spring time. He smelt again, and picked up another scent, a familiar one none the less. He narrowed his eyes the slightest as he realized it was the smell of the Miko's kit.

He pushed himself off the bench and followed the two scents. He could now also smell the miko; she was slightly worried, but also relieved. Sesshoumaru followed one of the stone paths of the garden and approached the three that he had smelt.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru coming close, she wanted to kick herself for not keeping an eye on Shippo. Perhaps it was a good thing thoug, they had afterall found the little human girl, who surely belonged in the building they were staying in.

"So Kagome, you came to pick flowers?" Kagome smiled at the girl and knelt to her level. The black haired, brown eyed, cute as could be, girl had introduced herself as Rin. She seemed to be very carefree.

When she had approached the two children they had been talking excitedly as if they'd been friends all their young lives. Leave it to children to do something like that. She annoyingly felt that memory of her and Sesshoumaru when they were children and had pushed it down. Being here and seeing him was making her think a lot of that recently.

"Rin, hunny, wouldn't you parents be worried if you were here alone? Me and Shippo are heading back to the building if you'd like us to take you." She was aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes on her and tried hard not to look up at him. He could hurt all present just because they walked where they weren't suppose to! The young girl only smiled brighter and took Kagome's hand.

"Rin is allowed to go wherever she likes! Sesshoumaru let's me." Kagome felt her mouth drop open a fraction. _Sesshoumaru let her???_

It couldn't be avoided now, she glanced up at the tall figure that was simply standing watching the scene unfold.

"Oh…well, um..." she never got to finish her response to the surprise because she felt the presence of a youkai running very quickly to them. She stood up straight and looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the direction of where the presence was coming from. Shippo and Rin, not knowing anything had changed continued talking excitedly and moved away from the "grown-ups" the slightest.

Kagome smiled as she saw Korato stop before Sesshoumaru and took steps closer to the two. She noticed that he was tired, his green eyes filled with anxiety.

"Back so soon?" she heard Sesshoumaru remark.

"Yes. I didn't even make it all the way to the East before I was attacked. Sesshoumaru you must send someone there to at least get my father and the good soldiers. Or help- or something! From what I could figure out, the castle is under siege." Kagome the young fox youkai and slightly out of breath describe what he could with wide eyes.

She interrupted Sesshoumaru before he could reply, "Korato, how did know of the siege? What exactly stopped you from entering the East?" his green eyes meet hers in surprise, apparently he had been too focused on getting the news to Sesshoumaru that he hadn't bothered to recognize her.

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch in annoyance. She had just taken his role completely in the question asking. He said nothing, wanting to hear Korato's answers, but noted to himself to get back the conversation.

"I went the fastest way, through the woods and past Henuko River. I was only an hour or so away from the my fathers castle when I felt this…presence that stopped me from going further."

"You mean a barrier?" Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch again. Perhaps he would just listen and let her do all the work, after all.

"No…A thick cloud surrounded the castle- for what I could see- and as I tried to walk closer all my strength. I was still a good two miles away, but the cloud seemed to start a mile or so away." Sesshoumaru frowned the slightest.

He really had never heard of something like that, what exactly were they facing? He would half to send someone immediately to investigate further. If Naraku had taken over the North and the East, then indeed, all able soldiers would need to retreat here, to the west. That was if retreat was even possible. He wasn't worried about space. His fortress alone had plenty of room. Of course Lord Shunkin might argue that they all should retreat to the south.

"And that isn't all-"

"Anything else should be discussed in my office, with Asyana and Shunkin. I believe Shukin is still here, but he planned to leave by tonight. The two must be informed immediately." Sesshoumaru cut off the fox before he could say anything else. Such affairs were not meant to be talked about in a garden.

"Of course." The fox agreed with a slight nod. "For the other information, Lady Kagome should be present. I think she needs to hear it." Sesshoumaru gave him a hard glare.

"Very well." He said sharply. "I'm sure you would like some food and a bath? Meet me in my house in two hours, Korato. I assume you know where to find it?" The youkai nodded.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to address Kagome and instead looked past her to his charge. "Rin. Come, it's time for you to return."

Kagome might have said something to him if she wasn't still surprised that he was even talking to Rin! What was going on here? Her head was also filled with the news that Korato had informed them of. This did not sound good, and she distantly wished that Inuyasha was there with his rather loud confidence.

The girl looked crestfallen but obeyed as she said good-bye to Shippo and bowed politely to Kagome and Korato. She watched as the two leave, Sesshoumaru in the lead and Rin skipping and looking at flowers behind him. She didn't break her gaze until she heard Korato laugh next to her.

"You think that is a strange sight, but it is just as strange to see you with the kit!" he laughed more and Kagome smiled as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Yes, I guess it is." She answered him and the two fell into to silence looking at Shippo as a diversion.

"Well , I must get cleaned, but meet me for lunch? In an hour, and perhaps and I can fill you in on the story." The youkai winked and her smiled widened. What a charmer!

"Hey! You're a fox like me!" Shippo suddenly exclaimed and the older youkai nodded.

"Yeah I am. My name is Korato, and yours?" Shippo's brow frowned a little before he answered, as if you was trying to measure the youkai up.

"I'm Shippo." He said finally with a smile. "Can I eat with you'll too? I'm starved!"

"Korato, we're in a different building, though." Kagome jumped in before Korato answered.

"It's okay, well be closer to Sesshoumaru's office if we eat in my building, and besides, I'm sure we could find Rin for you to play with Shippo." Kagome tried to force a smile as she reluctantly agreed. What made Korato think that he could make plans as he pleased around this place? Well, then again he was a Lord. Or a prince- whatever.

**ooOOoo**

"So you mean I can learn to fight like you?" Shippo's green eyes were wide with amazement as the older two laughed.

"Yes, well you are a fox kit." Korato kindly told him and Kagome was sure that the he was about to explode from excitement.

"What about this story you promised?" she asked changing the subject. The dinning room they ate in was very nice and very private. Apparently this was were Sesshoumaru's most important guest took their meals.

"Did I promise?" he teased and took another drink from his glass. "No one really knows the detail, because no one knows any detail to Sesshoumaru! But according to gossip, the girl brought him food and water while he was injured beyond walking. He refused it of course, and he never saw the girl again. When he recovered, he smelled her and went to where she was only to find her slaughtered. Here's where it gets strange: he used his sword to bring her back to life! And then he even let the girl follow him around! Protects her like...like a daughter."

"I was under the impression that he wasn't too fond of humans." The fox youkai shrugged at her and then looked at her as if trying to figure something out.

"Well Sesshoumaru in general is hard to read, and doesn't display anything. He does, however, seem to not mind in the least to display that you rather upset him. I can only wonder at what you did to cause his anger?' Kagome smiled sadly and moved her eyes to Shippo.

"It's time for us to go meet with Sesshoumaru, ready for me to walk you back?" Korato stood and picked up Shippo from the smooth wooden seat.

"Why do that? Rin is in this building." Kagome let the smile drop.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She told him ignoring Shippo's excitement at the mention of Rin's name.

"Relax." Korato called to her as he began to walk away. "Just tell him that it was my idea. There is an understanding among Lords: we are allowed to get away with anything besides taking the place over in our stays. And, if we walk him back we'll be late and I'm sure that he'll be more mad about that."

Kagome sighed realizing that she wouldn't have a choice.

"Be careful and remember that she's human- don't be rough with her." She warned as Korato finally forced her from the room that she had left the two children.

"They'll be fine." he told her reassuringly "Why does it matter that they're human and youkai- look at you talking to me and not caring." He told her and she felt a pain in her heart.

"They're just so vulnerable. Sure right now they don't care now, but what about later?" The fox youkai stopped and looked at her through narrow eyes.

"Is that experience talking?" She smiled and brushed past him.

"For being a Lord, shouldn't you be a bit more serious?" He shrugged and once again took to leading the way.

**ooOOoo**

"You delayed me leaving for a tunnel?" Shunkin asked in his usual gruffness.

"It is more important then just a tunnel and you obviously had to be informed of what has happened in the East." Korato answered through clench teeth. Get four Lords talking about the same war, and throwing in a miko, was never good.

"Ridiculous. What can be done now? Leave the East how it is and pray that there is something to recover when this is all over." Korato growled a warning.

"Now, Shunkin, you know very well that although that would be easy, we can not do that. We have all agreed to support each other through this war and we can not forget that at the first sign of turmoil. Something must be done." Asyana said wisely, calming the fox youkai down.

"Yes and what would that be? Sending good troops on some suicide mission? We do not even know what we are up against and propose we go stomping over?" He said with a heated passion.

"Yes, this is also true. There has to be an area of compromise." Asyana replied, making sure to keep all doors open to the argument. "What is it that you suggest Korato?"

"As I was saying, there this tunnel that I saw. It was strange and glowing. I believe that it was the reason that my strength was drained. Lady Kagome, if she saw it, perhaps she could figure out what power this tunnel was. This is the very reason why having the most powerful miko is an upper hand."

Kagome held her breath as all eyes turned to her. For over thirty minutes she had wondered why she was sitting in Sesshoumaru's personal study, and now she knew. Korato wanted _her _to go on a suicide mission. Wonderful.

Asyana was the first to speak. "Seeing of her..condition…I do not know if that is the wisest of choice." Korato seemed taken back.

"I mean not to put her in harms way! I will go with her…is she can just break the forcefeild that I believe is somehow controlled by this tunnel, then I can slip into the castle and see what is really going on. Along with getting out as many possible." He said fericly.

"And how many troops will be needing for this?" Sesshoumaru's emotionally detached voice finally spoke. Korato hesitated.

"Your best guard for Kagome. And at lest ten of your finest." He said boldly as Shunkin laughed.

"Boy! What are you thinking? Don't you realize what we are all going through? We can not spare our best, nor our finest." He told him strictly.

"I will give you five of my best." Asyana said slowly. "But I must say that I am very worried about Lady Kagome's protection. I will not trust even my best nor anyone else to protect her, seeing that we have no idea what we are up against."

"Yes that is why no one should go at all!" Shunkin roared, upset that the plan was even being considered.

"That is not what I said." Asyana broke in. "Simply, that you do not have my wote to take her out of protection…unless Sesshoumaru himself goes."

At this there a storm of silence. Sesshoumaru stared broadly back at Asyana, and the old youkai only nodded his head. "I am to old and my health to weak. Shunkin would never agree and Korato is already going. Someone must be there to guard her as Korato goes into the fortress, you see?"

Kagome sat not speaking but growing angry. Did they think that she had no say in this? That they owned her and could order her to do whatever they wanted? She was willing to help, but it was more of the fact that no one had even asked.

"The biggest problem is that none of you fine gentlemen have even asked me." She dared and they looked at her as if they did not know she could talk.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I just…I need your help." Korato pleaded and she smiled softly.

"Then you should have simply asked me. Korato. Of course I will help, regardless of what these youkai say, and regardless of who they decided to send. I am only warning, I am my own person. Next time ask me." She said with a quick smile as Korato smiled in return.

"I'm sorry to have ever doubted you." He answered, knowing that with Kagome on his side, the battle was won. They would have to go through precautions to protect her.

"And who is to say that you can make your own choices?" Shunkin asked roughly.

"I have been asked to stay here. I am no prisoner." She replied looking him straight in the eye.

Sesshoumaru felt like telling her that she had outweighed her welcome. Telling her that he could careless about what happened to her. From the start of the argument, he had known that she would pull something like this.

True, something had to be done about the East, but sending Kagome was more then risky. Also true was the fact that if Kagome went, then he too must go to ensure her safety. Also true was that they had no idea what they were up against and should not send such and important group of people off into the wilderness.

But with her statement, she had dammed all his thought process. She would go weather or not they came to an agreement. Which meant that he too had to go. Of course, leaving his lands in a time like this was nothing short of dangerous. But if Kagome was captured, then it wouldn't matter.

"Then it seems that it is decided." Sesshoumaru said dryly fully expecting Shunkin's outburst.

"And what of your lands? Yours will be the next to go!" He growled loudly at this.

"You are walking on thin lines Shunkin. Perhaps you have forgotten the importance the miko holds?" He said in a low and still calm voice.

"I will have nothing to do with this." He replied looking away from the dog youkai.

"Lord Shunkin I am beginning to think that you wish to break our alliance by saying such things." Sesshoumaru told him coolly and the Lord of the South tensed.

"No, that was not my intent." He said stubbornly.

"Good. Three men from Asyana, two from Shunkin, myself, Korato, and the miko." He said taking forcing the meeting to its close. "We leave the morning after tomorrow."

Shunkin looked like he was about to argue but said nothing. "Well I think that we have all had enough of each other for one day." Asyana said with a smile. "No Shunkin I sure that you want to leave? I myself will be going to sleep."

"Yes I will return to the south." Shunkin looked at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes. "I will leave two of my personal guard." With that he turn and left and Asyana followed after.

Korato stood. "I am in your debt Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed lower then a lord is meant to. Kagome stood also, knowing that she would have to retrieve Shippo with Korato telling her where to go. She would be lost alone.

She glance at Sesshoumaru, but he had fixed his eyes out the window of his study. So instead, she turned and left without a word to him.

* * *

**Hey guys know its been forever!! Super sorry, but ill try and be more consistent now :]**

**anywho i hoped you like the chapter- i know it was more informative then anything!**

**next chapter: The Tunnel of Souls**


End file.
